Cho Seungyoun
|birthday = August 5, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 183 cm |weight = 68 kg |website = Mnet Profile |twitter = Official Twitter |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Cho Seungyoun (조승연; also known as WOODZ (우즈)) is currently an idol under Yuehua Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #5 on the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Cho Seungyoun, with the stage name WOODZ, debuted as a member of UNIQ on October 16, 2014, with their debut single, "Falling in Love". He was on hiatus from group activities for Produce X 101. Seungyoun debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Move" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) UNIQ Albums * EOEO (2015) Singles * "Falling In Love" (2014) * "EOEO" (2015) * "Luv Again" (2015) * "Best Friend" (2015) * "Happy New Year" (2015) * "Falling In Love" (Japanese Version) (2016) * "Happy New Year 2017" (2017) * "Never Left" (2018) * "Next Mistake" (2018) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) OST * "Born To Fight" (2014) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * "Celebrate" (2014) (Penguins of Madagascar) * "Erase Your Little Sadness" (2015) (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * "My Dream" (2016) (MBA Partners) * "告白情歌" (2017) (Once Again) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) UNIQ * Falling In Love (Korean Ver.) (2014) * Falling In Love (Chinese Ver.) (2014) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa0g38iAR9Q Falling In Love] (English Ver.) (2014) * Born To Fight (2014) * Celebrate (2014) * EOEO (Korean Ver.) (2015) * EOEO (Chinese Ver.) (2015) * EOEO (Dance Ver.) (2015) * Luv Again (Korean Ver.) (2015) * Luv Again (Chinese Ver.) (2015) * Best Friend (Korean Ver.) (2015) * Best Friend (Chinese Ver.) (2015) * Erase Your Little Sad (2015) * Happy New Year (2015) * My Dream (2016) * Happy New Year 2017 (2017) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Cho Seungyoun Next Mistake Promo 1.jpeg|"Next Mistake" (1) Cho Seungyoun Next Mistake Promo 2.jpg|"Next Mistake" (2) Cho Seungyoun Next Mistake Promo 3.jpg|"Next Mistake" (3) Cho Seungyoun Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' Produce X 101 Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 2.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 3.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 4.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 5.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 6.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 7.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 8.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Promotinoal 9.jpg Cho Seungyoung Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Cho Seungyoun Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos PRODUCE X 101 위에화 l 조승연 I 달달한 보이스와 함께하는 라이브 ASMR @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ조승연(위에화) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ금동현(C9) VS 조승연(위에화) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ조승연(위에화) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ조승연(위에화) - 박선호(sidusHQ) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조승연(위에화) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 위에화 유성준, 조승연, 황금률 ♬DREAM @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조승연 - EXO ♬Love Shot @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Love Shot Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조승연 - 지코 ♬말해 Yes Or No @랩 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Tell Me Yes Or No Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 조승연 (CHO SEUNGYOUN) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조승연 - ♬움직여(MOVE) @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Move Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1